


Летящие птицы и ее

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·旧作整理重发·基本采用《七月与安生》设定，HE·脑洞来源于《七月与安生》印象曲《飞鸟和她》，一个平淡的小故事





	Летящие птицы и ее

    梅德韦杰娃坐在聒噪不堪的教室里，听着周围同学叽叽嘎嘎地讲话，她烦躁得把眼前的书页翻得哗哗响。  
    手机早就在上课前交给老师了，自己还不能用打游戏来打发时间，她还差最后一关就可以和游戏的大BOSS决一死战了，这让胜负心一向很强的梅德韦杰娃很是不爽。  
    眼前书上原本熟悉的字母和语句似乎都变得陌生了，实在看不进去一个字的梅德韦杰娃把书一合，然后开始望着窗外发呆。  
    她今年刚刚十三岁，还是个半大姑娘，正被嘲笑是最不想承认自己是个小丫头但又偏偏就是个小丫头的年纪，自己那种不服输的叛逆性格让大人们很是头疼，自己在学校里就是个大姐头，看谁不爽就整谁的那种，但自己也足够努力让所有人同时看到自己的好成绩和“不良少女”一般的行径而哑口无言。  
    小时候自己曾经被同学说长得胖的自己，据说学了滑冰之后腿会变得看上去长一点，体重也会减下来，于是梅德韦杰娃信以为真，就拉着自己爸爸妈妈买了冰鞋，请了教练。对于自己是否要成为专业滑冰选手，梅德韦杰娃是十分不情愿的，虽然她已经滑得有模有样，穿着亮晶晶的衣服在冰场上是一个无论时髦值还是气势都刷得足足的小“大佬”。  
    梅德韦杰娃认为，为国争光这种事情不是她这种“不良少女”的本职工作，她只要在冰场上熟练地滑行，然后偶尔跳个一周跳什么的让别人羡慕羡慕就够了。  
    梅德韦杰娃望着窗外又进入了遐想状态，直到一个细细的声音在她旁边响起来。  
    “请问，我能坐在这里吗？”  
    梅德韦杰娃回过头，是个和她差不多大的女孩子，头发梳得平平整整，不像自己那样显得有些散乱，穿着标准的学生制服和小黑皮鞋，和梅德韦杰娃显得更随意的连帽卫衣牛仔裤帆布鞋比起来，简直有些太中规中矩了。  
    “嗯，坐吧。”  
    梅德韦杰娃往旁边挪了挪，顺便把自己占地方的包搂在怀里。  
    小姑娘长得很标致，从气质上看，她和梅德韦杰娃并不是同一类型，是典型的好学生。  
    梅德韦杰娃一向对于这种“书呆子”抱着不屑的态度，但是与以往不同，眼前这个同样穿着白衬衫、黑色绸缎背带裙和黑皮鞋的小姑娘，意外让她觉得很顺眼。  
    小姑娘一坐下就开始安安静静地看书，手里拿着尺子和水笔，时不时在书本上划出几个句子，然后在旁边用清秀的字迹写了一点批注。  
    梅德韦杰娃伸手拍了拍她的肩膀。  
    “你在看什么？”  
    “《安娜·卡列尼娜》。”小姑娘回答道，“我特别喜欢的一本书。”  
    “这么巧。”梅德韦杰娃把自己的书本封面展示给她看，“我也在读这本书。”  
    “叶甫根尼娅·阿尔玛诺夫娜·梅德韦杰娃。”小姑娘看见封面上写着的一串文字，“是你的名字吗？”  
    “那你呢？”  
    梅德韦杰娃问道。  
    小姑娘笑了出来。  
    “阿丽娜·伊尔纳佐夫娜·扎吉托娃。”  
     
    “阿丽娜。”  
    梅德韦杰娃趴在桌子上。  
    “你看完了没有啊？我饿了。”  
    扎吉托娃抬头看向她。  
    “刚刚来图书馆之前你不是才吃了一个羊角面包吗？”  
    “那么小的面包怎么可能管饱嘛。”梅德韦杰娃翻了个身，“我真佩服你，看书看这么久还不饿。”  
    “那是你太没耐心啦。”  
    “没耐心？你当我刚刚那两个小时是白等的吗？”梅德韦杰娃忍不住翻了个白眼，“你自己看书看这么久还说我。”  
    “还不是为了老师的读书笔记嘛。”扎吉托娃也无奈，“否则到时候我怎么把读书笔记借给你抄？还不是为了你嘛。”  
    “我真的搞不懂这东西有什么好写的，不就是抄抄书吗？”梅德韦杰娃拿出手机翻了不到几秒钟又收了回去，“还能让我们也写出这样惊天地泣鬼神的作品来？”  
    “好啦好啦。”扎吉托娃看完最后一个词之后就把书合上了，梅德韦杰娃跟着她起身，两人一起在还书的地方把书还掉，走出图书馆。  
    “今天想去哪里吃饭？”扎吉托娃看向她。  
    “嗯……我好像又不饿了。”梅德韦杰娃摸摸自己的肚子。  
    扎吉托娃嫌弃地看了她一眼。  
    “没关系，阿丽娜。”梅德韦杰娃拍拍好朋友的肩膀，“我想先听你弹钢琴。”  
    “你又听不懂。”扎吉托娃撇了撇嘴。  
    “柴可夫斯基我还能不知道吗？你跟我说过你小时候弹《四小天鹅》弹得可欢了。”梅德韦杰娃顶嘴，“那曲子，我也在滑冰的时候听冰场里放过，我在那里滑了一个小时，也听了一个小时，都快听腻了。”  
    “那你为什么非要听我弹钢琴？”扎吉托娃敲敲她的额头，“去冰场看你滑冰不好吗？”  
    “我今天没带冰鞋嘛。”梅德韦杰娃露出委屈的表情，“而且好久没去冰场了，水平肯定有所下降了，滑着滑着摔倒了或者是撞挡板了岂不是要被你笑话？”  
    梅德韦杰娃想了想，然后又补上最后一条理由。  
    “而且，我饿了，哪里有力气滑冰嘛。”  
    “……”  
    “阿丽娜！”  
    上课前，梅德韦杰娃冲着扎吉托娃喊道。  
    “又干嘛啦。”  
    “我作业没做。”梅德韦杰娃翻了翻空白的本子，“你的数学作业，借我看看啦。”  
    “你又不是不会。”扎吉托娃一边说一边把自己的本子递给梅德韦杰娃，“为什么不自己做嘛。”  
    “谁想写那个老头子布置的作业啊。”梅德韦杰娃一边奋笔疾书一边说道，“上课上得不好，事情还特别多，整天数落我们数学成绩年级垫底，也不反省一下自己。”  
    “算你说得有点道理啦。”扎吉托娃瞥了自己的同桌一眼，“其实我也不想写作业的。”  
    “那你还写得这么认真？”梅德韦杰娃不明白。  
    扎吉托娃状似无奈地叹了口气：  
    “还不是为了考试嘛，不写作业怎么拿学分升级啊？”  
    “我可不在乎这些。”梅德韦杰娃想起自己过去表面调皮捣蛋各种“不良行径”的背后全都是一个个能够堵住别人嘴巴的成绩，撇撇嘴。  
    “而且，考试不是还有你嘛。”  
    扎吉托娃收起她的作业本。  
    “平时小考我可以帮你，但是大型考试我怎么帮你啊？”  
    “大型考试的时候再说啦。”梅德韦杰娃拍拍胸口，“先过了小考再说。”  
    考试以后。  
    “梅德韦杰娃同学，扎吉托娃同学。”老师皱着眉头拍了拍眼前两张一模一样的卷子，“你们的试卷为什么一模一样？”  
    “啊……那个……老师，我们……”  
    梅德韦杰娃知道事迹败露赶紧准备道歉，但扎吉托娃伸手把她挡在身后，十分自然地开口说道：  
    “老师，我们心有灵犀。”  
    老师看了看扎吉托娃，又看了看梅德韦杰娃，终于叹了口气。  
    “只有这一次，下次不允许了。”  
    走出办公室的门，梅德韦杰娃用力地拍了拍扎吉托娃的肩膀。  
    “可以啊，阿丽娜，连你也会满嘴跑火车了。”  
    “还不是被你带的。”扎吉托娃把她的手从肩膀上拿开。  
    “不过，我们两个的确是心有灵犀嘛。”梅德韦杰娃拉住她的手，往教室走。  
    “也对。”  
    扎吉托娃眨眨眼睛。  
    时光流逝，白驹过隙。  
    梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃两个十三岁的小姑娘，也慢慢长大了，转眼间，她们就要中学毕业了。  
    五年以来，梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃无论走到哪里，永远都会引来别人羡慕的目光，她们两个的关系好到令人嫉妒的地步。  
    梅德韦杰娃常常带着扎吉托娃去滑冰，扎吉托娃也从一上冰就摔倒变得能够稳稳当当地滑出各种步伐；扎吉托娃教梅德韦杰娃弹钢琴，她们常常四手联弹，虽然弹出来的曲子乱七八糟的也会笑得很开心；梅德韦杰娃没有写完的作业扎吉托娃会拿出自己的本子一边教一边写；有时候两个人玩疯了忘记了复习就互相偷偷摸摸传答案；梅德韦杰娃上课睡觉被叫起来回答问题，扎吉托娃就把书往她那边推一推，小声提醒她讲到哪里了。林林总总的这些事情，梅德韦杰娃几乎全都带着扎吉托娃尝试过。  
    十五六岁的时候，有一个男孩给梅德韦杰娃递了情书，结果梅德韦杰娃在扎吉托娃和那个男孩面前把情书撕了个稀巴烂，有男孩想和扎吉托娃坐同桌，梅德韦杰娃死活不肯换座位。梅德韦杰娃在外面和谁谁谁闹起来了，扎吉托娃就把责任全都往自己身上揽，大家都说，是扎吉托娃把梅德韦杰娃惯坏了，两个人只是互相看看对方，然后手拉着手笑出来。  
    但是只有梅德韦杰娃知道，她已经习惯了和扎吉托娃在一起的日子，她最喜欢听扎吉托娃弹琴，也最喜欢看扎吉托娃和她因为一顿谁该付钱的午饭吵起来时憋得通红的脸，说来也奇怪，一向更倔强的梅德韦杰娃总是会先道歉。  
    有时候扎吉托娃笑着问她。  
    “你是不是赖上我了？”  
    然后梅德韦杰娃就会在她的脸上掐一下。  
    “我就是赖着你了，怎么着！谁都可以和我抢午饭，但是就不能和我抢你！”  
    然后，两个女孩会一起哈哈大笑。  
    磕磕绊绊，她们长到了十八岁。

    “阿丽娜。”  
    梅德韦杰娃百无聊赖地摆弄着自己的发梢。  
    “你的通知书到了没有啊？”  
    “今天刚到啊。”扎吉托娃拆开刚刚在门卫室拿到的信封。  
    “能考到格涅辛音乐学院，阿丽娜你可真厉害。”  
    “那你呢？你想好考什么学校了吗？”  
    “我又不像你，我什么才艺都不会。”梅德韦杰娃道，“但是妈妈说，肯定还会走其他路子。”  
    “你成绩好啊，肯定可以考到好大学的。”  
    “阿丽娜。”梅德韦杰娃转过头。  
    “毕业以后我们还是朋友吗？”  
    “说什么傻话？”扎吉托娃抱了抱看上去似乎有些失落的梅德韦杰娃。  
    “我们不是约定好了要当一辈子的好朋友吗？”  
    “可是你也会嫁人。”梅德韦杰娃低声说道，“那时候就不能和你在一起了。”  
    “不会的，友情往往比爱情更可靠不是吗？”  
    扎吉托娃安慰着她。  
    “放心吧，我们还会是朋友的，我不谈恋爱。”  
    梅德韦杰娃相信了。  
    但有一天她看见了扎吉托娃桌肚里那个粉红色的信封。  
    梅德韦杰娃顿时感觉自己被欺骗了，更多的却是被背叛后的失望。  
    以前她们说过的那些话，似乎都成了虚幻的泡沫一样，一见到阳光，就破碎了。  
    偏偏扎吉托娃今天要忙学生会的事情，一个下午都不在教室，心烦意乱的梅德韦杰娃看着窗外阴沉沉的天空，连作业都没有办法写下去。  
    接近傍晚时，开始下起了大雨。  
    原本和扎吉托娃约好了一起回家的梅德韦杰娃始终等不到扎吉托娃，也等不到一个解释时，她心里积蓄的所有情绪，终于爆发了。  
    她在老师和同学惊讶的目光当中冲下楼，冲进大雨里，朝着天空发泄般大声地喊道：  
    “阿丽娜，你这个骗子！”  
    “你说我们要一直做朋友的，你说你不谈恋爱，你骗我！”  
    “阿丽娜·伊尔纳佐夫娜·扎吉托娃，你就是一个彻头彻尾的骗子！”  
    教学楼里的学生们都被她的声音吓到了，正在走下楼回教室的扎吉托娃在越来越大的雨幕中听到梅德韦杰娃的声音后，她看着那个被扔在桌上的信封，转身就跑了下去。  
    “伊芙！伊芙！”  
    扎吉托娃也顾不上拿雨伞了，把书包一扔就冲进雨里，冲向梅德韦杰娃的方向。  
    梅德韦杰娃站在雨里，雨水把她的头发和校服都打湿了，扎吉托娃着急地把她拉到自己跟前，却发现梅德韦杰娃似乎正在哭，泪水和雨水混在一起，沾满了她成熟漂亮的脸。  
    “伊芙！伊芙！”  
    扎吉托娃捧起她的脸，急切地叫道。  
    “伊芙你别哭啊！你有什么事情你和我说啊！我们不是朋友吗？”  
    “你好意思说！有人给你递情书你都不告诉我！你这算什么朋友！”  
    扎吉托娃一听，立刻就急了。  
    “没有！”  
    “那这个信封是什么意思！”  
    “是……是我写给你的呀！”  
    梅德韦杰娃愣住了。  
    扎吉托娃看着她怀疑的眼神，赶紧拉过她在她脸上亲了一下，然后把还呆着的梅德韦杰娃拉回教学楼的洗手间。  
    “这样你相信了吧？”  
    不知道是因为快速地飞奔还是刚才心急火燎之下在梅德韦杰娃脸上的那一下，扎吉托娃的脸已经红了。  
    梅德韦杰娃好半天才反应过来，然后把扎吉托娃狠狠地抱在怀里。  
    “你老是骗我！刚才是不是又是骗我的！”  
    这一回是扎吉托娃蒙了。  
    “你不回答我就当你默认了！”  
    梅德韦杰娃把脑袋埋在扎吉托娃肩膀上，瓮声瓮气地哼哼。  
    扎吉托娃见梅德韦杰娃还没消气，只能伸手拍拍梅德韦杰娃的背安慰她。  
    “没骗你，刚刚那是真的。”  
    “你怎么会写情书给我？”梅德韦杰娃还是半信半疑。  
    扎吉托娃看着对方湿淋淋的样子，扑哧一下笑了出来。  
    “因为，我喜欢你呀。”  
    “就这么简单？”  
    “就这么简单。”  
    扎吉托娃抵着梅德韦杰娃淋过雨之后同样湿淋淋的额头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的。  
    两个姑娘看着彼此的脸，笑了。  
     
    十年后。  
    “阿丽娜――”  
    梅德韦杰娃懒懒地躺在懒人沙发上，动也不想动，看着扎吉托娃给她端过来一盘自己亲手做的巧克力派和一杯热可可，圆圆的巧克力派切得工工整整，很有扎吉托娃的风格。  
    “又怎么啦？”  
    “我饿了。”  
    “这不是给你做了吃的吗？尝尝吧，我最近跟尤利娅学的，她不是在大酒店当糕点师了嘛。”  
    “你肯定是把尤利娅的食谱偷来了。”梅德韦杰娃叉起一块咬了一口，“味道一模一样嘛。”  
    “说明我学到精髓了啊。”扎吉托娃边吃边说道。  
    “就会自吹自擂。”  
    “还不是被你带的。”  
    “哦，还有一件事。”梅德韦杰娃含糊不清地开口，“我妈妈问我们什么时候去登记。”  
    “你妈妈太着急了吧。”扎吉托娃笑道。  
    “我们都二十八岁了，她能不急吗？”  
    “也是，算起来，我们已经认识十五年了吧？”  
    “要问在一起多久的话，也有十年了。”  
    “要不是你自己坦白说那封情书是给我的，我就打算和你友尽了。”梅德韦杰娃撇撇嘴，“你跟男生学的都是些什么东西啊？怎么哄人？”  
    “不是啦，那时候离我们认识已经过去五年了，有男生给你递情书你都撕了，谁还敢这么做啊？我只有挺身而出咯。”  
    “你这么说，对得起这东西吗？”  
    梅德韦杰娃举起了自己的左手，无名指上有一枚样式精巧的钻戒，而扎吉托娃和她有一枚一模一样的，是一对定制的女戒，是在她们各自考上大学之后，扎吉托娃提议定做的。  
    “伊芙，你要相信一件事情。”  
    扎吉托娃郑重地说道。  
    “嗯？”  
    “不管我们在一起多久，我都只喜欢你。”  
    梅德韦杰娃笑了。  
    “如果我们回到以前，你还会喜欢我吗？”  
    “当然，那些我们干过的傻事，还会做一遍。”  
    扎吉托娃的笑容在午后的阳光下格外耀眼。  
    梅德韦杰娃心中一动，然后凑上去。  
    一个轻飘飘的吻落在扎吉托娃的额头上。  
    ――十多个春秋冬夏，感谢你陪着我走过。  
    ――任他岁月流淌，眼前的你仍然是我爱的那个模样。  
    ――如果能回到初遇的地方，我们再来爱一场吧。


End file.
